hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example XX: Meganekko Day 2018: Yuri Fan, No Bara
This is the Five-hundred-and-fifth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. *Topaz and Ririchiyo are standing outside the building they were in the previous blog.* Welcome back everyone. Hard to believe that it's been a whole week since we talked last! 160px: Don't be cute, Topaz. Everyone knows that this is the special Meganekko Day blog. That's true, and do you know what that means? 160px: ...Happy birthday, Topaz. *Ririchiyo is looking very cute and blushing. Topaz pats her head.* Thank you for that. But it's not just that. It means that we get to look at a certain meganekko. 160px: I remember, and no thank you. It can't be that bad, can it? 160px: You don't know the half of it. If you don't mind I'll be staying out here. Well, it's not like I can force you into coming in. But I want to discuss this lovely meganekko today, so I'll go on my own! *Topaz enters the building while Ririchiyo stays outside. He finds his way to the dining hall, perhaps getting lost but eventually gets to where the meganekko is.* There she is. Finally. Hey! Nobara! *He goes over to her, and is met with a glare that pierces through Topaz as if it were a icicle spear.* 160px: Eh? Who do you think you are calling me something like that? I'm Topaz! 160px: Meh. State your business or I'll freeze you to bits. That sounds terrible, but I'll still tell you what I want. I want to talk about you in my blog today! 160px: No thanks. There's nothing that a boring GUY like you could do to deserve to talk to me. I may be bored, but that's no reason to talk to YOU. Now leave me alone to enjoy my meal. B-but I wanted to talk about you today... I even went through hard work to get here... 160px: I can see from those wet bandages all over your hands. But that's not going to convince me to let you blog me. You should be honored that I've said this much to you already. Now leave before I call the security on you. B-but... *Fortunately for Topaz a certain assistant comes between him and Nobara.* 160px: S-stop refusing and let Topaz talk about you! 160px: RIRICHIYO! Riri... You came back! 160px: I-it was just because I didn't trust you enough with Nobara. I was sure there was going to be something disgusting and mamocentric going on! And that's the whole reason, harumph. You don't have to be so tsun, Riri. I know that you wanted to help out because you knew I'd have trouble convincing Nobara. 160px: Such Tsun! M-MANIAC! *Nobara is panting all over Riri acting like she does. She tries to ignore the meganekko, who is nosebleeding very close to her.* 160px: Oh Ririchiyo! Allow me to slip my fingers inside your thigh highs! Pant pant... 160px: N-no! You don't get to touch me! 160px: So TSUN! So adorable! So MANIAC! I'm glad that you're in such a better mood. Especially if you'll let me do my blog on you. 160px: Who said anything about doing something for YOU! Now leave and let me ogle Ririchiyo in piece. *Riri looks at Nobara with her cutest eyes.* 160px: P-please help out my friend, Nobara. I'll let you do anything... Ririchiyo! Don't say things like that! You don't need to put yourself in an awkward position like that for me! 160px: A-ANYTHING WITH RIRICHIYO! Pant pant... 160px: Within reason, and there's no touching allowed! 160px: I can deal with those criteria, and I even have some great ideas too! Pant pant... 160px: What am I getting myself into... Don't worry, Riri. I'll protect you as well as I can! So can I talk about you, Nobara? 160px: I suppose I'll allow a brute like YOU to talk about me. Keep it short, though. I have plans to tease Ririchiyo a bit after... 160px: I knew I shouldn't have came in... It's alright, Riri. I'm sure that you'll be fine, but don't forget that... Today's girl is: file:Nobara.jpg: Nobara Yukinokouji from Inu x Boku SS Head Hair Nobara has a pretty good head of hair. While blond is a bit overrated (especially with blue or green eyes, the latter she has) she is fortunate enough to be in a series without much competition. Karuta has red/pink hair and Riri has purple hair, meaning Nobara's blonde hair fits well with the duo. Nobara usually keeps her hair free, with it falling about to her mid back which looks nice and pretty. It's also fairly straight, which I like. I will mention that occasionally she has her hair up in a ponytail, but not too often. She also has long sides that go past her chin though not to her collar bone, framing her face fairly well. I will say that she has a problem with her bangs, with a fairly large part and a lot of forehead showing. She does have a long “middle” strand that goes past her left eye (occasionally under it, but not all the time). Nobara still has pretty cute bangs. It looks pretty cute, even with the issues. Her hair seems to get longer in youkai/yuki-onna form, but it's hard to tell as she wears a veil over it. I can see that her bangs at least become longer, and it looks like her hair reaches past her hips which is a good power-boost. Sadly her hair is much shorter once she returns, with Nobara having a bob cut instead of her longer hair. I can't say it's due to a hair cut, as it's a different person, but it is still pretty similar. She's still pretty cute as she still has the long middle strand that goes between her eyes, and in yuki-onna form she has a bow instead of her veil. Overall she does pretty well, with some issues when she reincarnates but her base form works really well. Grade: B Eyes Nobara has fairly pretty eyes. While not as wonderful as Ririchiyo's eyes which are amazing Nobara still looks good. They are a somewhat-light green shade, almost sea green perhaps, which I mention is a little overused with blond hair. Though in the manga, at least judging by the covers, she has bluer eyes. She does have a nice tsurime, which helps (even if it seems a little stronger in the manga). I do like the shape of the characters' eyes in this series as they look very soft. She has a nice thickness to the upper portion of her eyes as well, with a few eyelashes unfortunately but they aren't too noticeable in the series. She also has some on the lower portion of her eyes too. Of course, we can't talk about Nobara on Meganekko day without mentioning her glasses! Sadly her glasses are somewhat thin, but they still fit her pretty well. I like the added appeal of the nose-holders, even if it isn't too noticeable in the series. The only issue is that when she enters yuki-onna form she loses them, and I'm not sure where they go. I am pretty used to this happening to magical girls, but it's still unfortunate. Overall while her eye color could be better or her frames a little thicker Nobara's eyes look really nice and are one of her greatest assets. Grade: A- Face Like a lot of girls in the series Nobara is very beautiful. She does look a little older, but still has a lot of youthful beauty (obviously I mean her more adult form). She has pale skin, befitting a yuki-onna, and the art style lends itself to small features really well. Nobara has a small nose, usually with it being a dot or so, but do notice that she's the type who gets nosebleeds often due to being a pervert. Speaking of which, Nobara's expressions are really pleasing. This is even when she has to deal with men and she has a great look of disgust on her face, it really gives her a lot of personality. And of course we can't forget her hyper “cuteness” “Maniac” mode when she sees girls she likes, which is quite cute too. Overall with the nice art style and great expressions Nobara does well here. Grade: B 160px: GWAAAH! What's the matter, Nobara? Did I say something wrong? 160px: I'm pretty sure that Topaz got the eye and hair colors right. He has issues with that some times. 160px: It's just so BORING to hear about me! I want something more exciting! Are my blogs really that bland? 160px: I think that she just wants to play with me. A-alright, but don't do anything too perverse. 160px: M-MANIAC! How wonderful! Let's begin immediately! *Nobara pulls out a huge rack of clothes.* Wait, where were you keeping that? 160px: Off-screen for just such a situation. Now, how about we get dressed for a little show, Riri? 160px: A-alright, but I'm picking out the outfits. I don't trust you as you'll probably f-find something skimpy! 160px: MANIAC! Now we'll know what Ririchiyo's tastes in perversion are! *Riri is very flustered.* 160px: I-It's not like that! Now... let's see here... *The scene changes to panning shots of Ririchiyo in various outfits. The first one is a red Chinese dress, showing off her slender beauty and sexy leg.* 160px: M-MANIAC! So wonderful, perfect for a slender girl like you as it shows off your curvy hips quite well! I agree! You look great with your hair up in buns like that! And don't worry as I'm a gentlemanly pervert and won't watch you change. 160px: T-thanks for that, I think... *Next panning shot is of Ririchiyo bending over in a red buruma. She's adjusting her ass, with a little bit of her buttcheek peeking out.* That's it, Riri! Show off your best feature! Well, one out of many as you're perfect in almost every way! 160px: Eh?! What places aren't I perfect? 160px: I'm with Riri. She's a great beauty as she's even tugging at her buruma! M-MANIAC! I think you know... *The image flips up like a blind, revealing the exact same pose and costume but Riri is wearing her thick glasses.* There. We can't forget that it's meganekko day! 160px: I-Idiot... (so this is what Topaz's “perfect” for me is... NO! Don't think naughty things like that!) 160px: M-MANIAC! You two seem to have a greater idea of what this type of thing is than I expected! 160px: I'm not sure if that's an insult or not... Nonsense as I'm at least complimented. It's better than what Nobara thought about me earlier. Though speaking of “Maniac”... *The next image is of Ririchiyo with pantyhose on, starting at her feet and going up through her office lady-looking suit with short skirt. Her blouse and vest are open slightly, fanning herself with a binder. She's still wearing glasses of course.* We can't forget about the professional look! 160px: T-this is getting too perverse! It looks like I'm sweaty! 160px: How fitting as seeing your beautiful form is making me sweat too! AHH! SO MANIAC! But we can't forget... *Riri is again bending over, this time with a sailor suit top with a sukumizu bottom. She's even wearing cat ears and tail, showing of her tail in particular as it's squeezed between her buttcheeks, and is still wearing her glasses of course.* 160px: I saw this in an anime once. It looks perfect on you, Riri! 160px: This is humiliating! It's as if I lost a bet or something similar! Now now, you look beautiful! I like how you're squeezing the tail with your ass too! I'm surprised that you positioned it there yourself, as it's not like we were able to touch you. 160px: Er, (I wanted you to be jealous of it)-I-IT ISN'T IMPORTANT! And that's it, all the pictures I'll allow! *We return to the “live action” portion, and Riri is shouting at the three people taking pictures with their phones.* 160px: Stop it, Topaz! And you too Nobara! And... Soushi? You weren't even a part of the blog! 160px: That may be, but I couldn't resist getting such great shots of the assy blog Ririchiyo-sama. They were quite... inspiring. *The canon Ririchiyo comes out and pulls him away from the others. By the ear, of course.* 160px: What did I tell you about bothering the blog Riri? 160px: I apologize for my actions, but they were here so I figured that I could take a few pictures freely anyway. 160px: But you have ME! Now, let's go to the bedroom and I'll make sure you forget all about these pictures. 160px: Yes, Ririchiyo-sama. *They leave.* So what do you think about that, Nobara? Enough Maniac fun for your? 160px: For now, at least. You may continue the blog. 160px: And I'll get my normal clothes back on. Even if my picture didn't change... Well, while she's doing that let's keep looking at Nobara! Body Build Nobara is fairly curvy, but has some issues. Sadly I'm not sure if she ever shows off her ass, even in official images, which is a real problem. Especially as it looks like she has somewhat wide hips (at least as an adult, of course). She has a nice waist and curves, and very nice legs as well. It helps that she's 168 cm, at least according to Pixiv and that may be including her heels. Sadly she doesn't have any really memorable moments, which hurts her but I do hope that there's some sort of moment that I've forgotten. Grade: B- Chest Nobara also has a lot of issues here. She's the bustiest and oldest of the three main girls, so a lot of fanservice for her is focused on her chest. This is an issue, especially in the anime as she seems to lack moments for the rest of her body (which is a real shame, as the anime does really well with Ririchiyo). She also wears a lot of clothing with cleavage, including her yuki-onna kimono. In general she has a lot of mamocentric issues. That said Nobara returns in a younger form eventually, with a slender body that's even smaller than Ririchiyo's. So at least she doesn't/didn't have issues with an early puberty but the stupid guys act like it's the end of the world (well, two of them at least). They then keep mocking her about her new body, which is also annoying. Overall the anime gives her chest a little too much attention, and even though that's mainly an issue with her adult form she seems to still have stupid people around her as a teen. Grade: C+ Clothes Nobara has a lot of various outfits, though they do cause her to be a little mamocentric which is unfortunate. Her usual outfit is a white shirt with a black vest that shows a lot of cleavage with black pants. I do like the pants as it makes her outfit a little suit-like. Her black bra is visible a lot of the time (though I suppose it may be an undershirt but I doubt it), and on some occasions such as during her ED she wears just the white shirt (meaning a nice moe shirt scene). She also wears a pair of black gloves as well. When in yuki-onna form she wears a white kimono with what seems to be a light blue inside layer with a purple obi, though that also shows off her chest due to her shoulders being exposed. Other outfits include a fancy dress, a purplish night gown, and a blue bikini in official dress. In the manga, as a teen she wears a sailor uniform with a blue collar and flaired skirt that goes past her knees. There's probably others, but I do like Nobara's outfits that I could remember (though I will admit that they are very mamocentric). Grade: B- 160px: Heh, it's funny that you mention all the outfits I've worn. Though I suppose that it's time for another photo shoot. 160px: I agree.... Yes, I think I have an idea what you want. 160px: Maniac! You two are so much fun to discuss things with. So what are you thinking of wearing, Ririchiyo? Perhaps a nice school uniform that shows off your thighhigh legs, or perhaps another cosplay one. Pant... everything sounds good! *Nobara looks through the clothing, trying to find more outfits for Riri. However, she doesn't notice the other two creeping up behind her.* 160px: While those sound good, they aren't what I have in mind. 160px: Hmmm? Ah, are you finally ready to show off more of that beautiful classical body of yours? Don't worry, as I have plenty of skin showing outfits. AHH~ To see your delicious navel! Or maybe a bodysuit? That's not what she meant. Instead I think that we'll have another model. 160px: Oh? Who is the lovely girl? *Both Riri and Topaz are staring at Nobara.* 160px: W-wait, you can't be talking about me! I'm too plain and no one could possibly want me! You need to be more confident in your own body! But I suppose that I shouldn't stare, as that would be rude. Riri, if you don't mind. 160px: You should be lucky, Nobara. You'll have a lovely girl of my caliber running her fingers all over your body, touching you all over! 160px: Put that way it sounds wonderful! B-but not like this! AHHH! *We return to the panning version, with Nobara flustered as she's wearing a zipped-up bodysuit. It's from behind, showing off her mature fat ass but her chest is having trouble fitting in so her cleavage is shown slightly.* 160px: I-I wasn't thinking that I would have to dress up! Well, it is your blog. It would feel empty without you participating in the fanservice. And your ass looks great, just like I thought! 160px: Well, you did want a bodysuit. Even if your tumors can't quite fit inside... *The next image is Nobara from the front, showing off her breasts in a black skimpy bikini. She's leaning forward and everything, holding up her chest with her arms. She's even wearing thicker glasses.* 160px: TOPAZ! Stop that! I know that this is your costume! It's not! I swear! I mean it looks really good so I can see your suspicion, but I wouldn't do that to my friends! Even today on Meganekko Day! 160px: Ufufu, I chose it instead to get you in trouble. Now your blog will be canceled and I won't be forced to dress up any longer! If you think that would be enough to get me to quit my blog I would have ended it years ago. Besides, we still have a lot of costumes to go. 160px: Do your worst! *The next shot is again from behind, showing off Nobara's mature ass. However, she's trying to hide her bare ass as both it and her back are completely exposed. Her chest and front side is contained in an apron.* Now THIS is mine! And I knew that your ass would look good once you showed it off! 160px: You're right. Even I'm a little jealous of how plump and meaty your ass looks. But I suppose that's because you're older than I am... 160px: H-hey! This outfit was made for Riri, so it doesn't fit me! Though I should be glad that I'm not bursting out more than I am already! 160px: We're all glad for that, especially the readers. If the readers want nipples and a big chest they should just click here. NSFW potential, so apologies. Anyway, let's get going to the next costume... *Nobara looks different this time, much younger. Fortunately this fits her schoolgirl outfit as she's laying back with her arm over her forehead, her legs cutely crossed and wearing thighhighs. Her shirt is slightly raised and she's showing her navel.* 160px: W-WHAT?! I've shrunk! I have no idea how you were able to do this! I'm not sure either, but I have to be fair to this form as well. Besides, didn't you think that this sort of outfit looks good? 160px: Exactly. Besides, like you said it was made for me so seeing it hanging off your even smaller body even if slightly is really cute. Very Maniac. 160px: D-don't use my catchphrase against me! That's it! If you guys don't stop this instant I'm filling this whole room with ice! We'd better listen to her. I hate the cold. 160px: THAT'S the reason you don't want her to impale you with ice?! Well, I suppose that we can be done for now. *We return to the world of “live action” once again.* So how did you enjoy that, Nobara? 160px: Pant... Well, you did show me the appeal of my body. I'll be sure to show off my fat meaty ass more often. All females should learn that lesson. 160px: I'm just surprised that you made me lose like seven years. Though the picture didn't change. MAL didn't have a shot of you in your younger form sadly enough. And I'm too lazy to make one myself. 160px: I blame MAL's regulations on spoilers keeping that form secret. Then again it's still a mess, even if they've been steadily bringing things back. Boo blogs still being gone though! I agree! And speaking of the blog, how about we continue? Mind Personality Nobara has a very great personality as I like her a lot. She's a resident of Ayakashi hall, sent there to protect Renshou. Nobara also has a side business where she resolves other people's supernatural issues as well. As mentioned numerous times she's a yuki-onna meaning she has the ability to freely conjure ice. That said, she'll threaten you with it if you're a guy and you try to get too close. It does mean that Nobara is quite hard-headed when it comes to dealing with men, but I think that's just because she likes girls a lot more. She's very focused and serious with men, often glaring in a way that's tsundere and threatening but also very sexy. She also likes “Maniac” things, but more on that as well as her love of girls in the next area. In general she's a cold on the outside, with a much more friendly attitude with any type of female as she has a very wide strike range. I'll also mention that Youko Hikasa does a great job with Nobara, using her really nice oneesan/TDB-ish voice with the character. She also does a good job with the “roughness” that Nobara has with guys, and in general seems perfect for the role. Grade: A- Libido Nobara is the type of girl that's super perverse, which is a great asset. Sadly she mainly aims this libido at females, openly teasing them and saying that she wants to sexually harass them or even wanting to tease their absolute territory. She also enjoys reading gravure magazines and also probably other magazines with cute girls, enjoying the “Maniac” moments and knowing the appeal in certain situations. It's a little hard to understand, as it's like the “moe” term that's hard to define to people who don't watch anime. That said, she seems to be pushed into being paired with Renshou as he's the one that she's paid to protect. He's cool but a little too adult-looking for my tastes. Not that Nobara would want a shota to guard as she loves girls, but I do like the two interacting and their relationship slowly getting stronger. She's also shipped with the maid Chino, but I can't remember if that's just in the anime or not. In addition, later on in the manga she gets forced into a arranged marriage for the sole purpose of getting an heir. That's just in bad taste, at least to my sensibilities, but fortunately she escapes. Overall Nobara is quite perverse and openly so, but she tends to focus on cute girls. Grade: A- Age There are some good things and some bad things about Nobara's age. In the anime, as well as the beginning of the manga, she is about 22 (Pixiv says 21, while Japanese Wikipedia says 22). This is good, as she also gets paired with a 17 year old guy. I enjoy that type of age difference, though the guy does look a bit older than I'd like. The unfortunate part is that when Nobara comes back younger she's only about 15. While worse for various reasons, that's not the most unfortunate part. Due to circumstances the guy instead is 41 or so, making the age difference a bit gross. I much prefer when the older one is female, and especially a male with this much difference is pretty horrible. That said, it isn't too focused on and her original age is pretty good so it helps. In addition Nobara's birthday is January 6th, which needed to be mentioned for trivia's sake. Grade: B- Total Grades: 75 Average score: 8.3 Final Grade: B And that's the blog for the week. How did you enjoy it, Nobara? 160px: Meh, I suppose that it was the best a brute like you could do. I would have much rather have been blogged by a beauty like Ririchiyo here. Especially as she's so talented with the way maniac works now! 160px: What sort of lessons are you teaching me, Topaz? *Riri sighs, shaking her head.* Mostly cultural mentions and other similar things. Especially based on old video games. But I thank you two. Nobara for letting me talk about her, and Riri for convincing her to let me. And obviously for all the beautiful pictures I was able to take, heh heh heh... 160px: Speaking of that... *Ririchiyo and Nobara are looming over Topaz, who was looking at his phone. He looks up and sees them holding very feminine clothing.* 160px: We can't be the only ones that dress up. Y-you can't possibly want that! Nor do the viewers! 160px: True, but they'll have to endure it! 160px: I suppose a cute crossdresser MIGHT be able to become maniac. We'll have to experiment. NO! No experimentation! You readers! Escape while you can! HURRY! Leave! *Topaz waves the camera away as Nobara and Riri come towards him. They even start undressing him, starting with his shirt.* And don't forget, next week is Zettai's blog! Hopefully it'll be better than this one, though since I won't be crossdressing it obviously will be. But quick! Leave and I'll see you there! AHH! Category:Anime Blogs